In recent years, in the field of image sensors, analog-to-digital converter circuits (hereinafter, referred to as “A/D converters” or “ADCs”) of various circuit types have been provided. In particular, Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1 discloses that a delta sigma analog-to-digital (ΔΣAD) converter is provided in an image sensor to cause the image sensor to offer a high accuracy and low power consumption.
Meanwhile, depending on performance of an image sensor, some images captured by the image sensor have a phenomenon called streaking. Streaking is a phenomenon in which, for example, when a bright point light source or the like is image-captured in the dark, white straight lines appear on the left and right sides of the point light source in the captured image. Streaking is also a phenomenon in which, for example, when a strong light source such as the sun is image-captured in daylight, band-like regions in changed color or regions in black appear on the left and right sides of the sun on the captured image.